


The Legends Are True

by DarthPeezy



Series: He Who Brings Rain and Walks the Sky [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Influenced by Dune, One Shot Collection, Slave Uprising, Tatooine Slave Culture, anakin is the son of the force, and the force loves him, ill update this when i update it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-06-11 15:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15318333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthPeezy/pseuds/DarthPeezy
Summary: Anakin is the child of two great lineages. The Skywalkers through his mother on one hand. The universe itself through the Force. For him, all things are possible. For him, the deserts will rain. For him, the Force will burn all chains of bondage.Or, the one in which Anakin starts an uprising on Tatooine and everything goes to hell.





	1. Chapter 1

Anakin has always been different. It took him many years to understand that not everyone spoke to the connections bridging together the universe. No one else can see the strands of power between plants and people and planet and galaxy. They can’t hear the truths the universe sings him to sleep with. They do not hear the comfort the blazing suns of Tatooine whisper every time Watto beats him or his mother. Most importantly, he learns that they cannot hear each other—not through speech because that is nothing but a mere facet of communication, but through the way their connection to the universe shifts and undulates with truth and lies and hate and joy.

His mother notices immediately. How can she not when Anakin answers her questions without her saying a word? She tells him to hide these things but how can he hide what he is? When she falls sick with fever one day, he lays hands on her shoulder and commands the world fix her. He stays up all night watching the gold strands of Tatooine’s power flow into his mother. This is the power of shifting sands and scorching heat and the fierceness of the Kryat dragon.

In the morning, her fever has broken, and the strands return to the earth. He holds her hand and feels the warmth of her love, knows the depths of her affection for him can never be matched and will do everything to protect her. She awakens and somehow, he knows that she knows.

“Why don’t you want me to be me when I can’t change any more than the desert can become an ocean?” he asks in Basic, regardless that a two-year-old should not have such a command of any language.

She takes his hands and pulls him closer. “Because I don’t want them to take you. You’re like fire and diamonds and light all at once, and I know they’ll covet you, Ani.”

“I won’t ever leave you. No matter how far apart we are, I will always be with you.” They are connected by thick chains of that ethereal power, and even across a galaxy, he will always know where she is.

“You can’t know that.”

He shakes his head. “I do. Tell me a story.”

His mother smiles and though they should be getting ready for the day, Anakin knows they have all the time in the world. She begins, in their language, the language of slaves toiling under the burning heat of Tatooine’s twin suns.

“There was once a man who made a mistake and in repayment offered his services to a cruel man. This was the first slave and he performed his duties honourably for a cruel master. Others would follow the example of this master. One day, he spilt a glass of water on his master’s favourite robes and so was tasked to find the origin of life in the desert. It was a cruel task, one meant to kill the slave slowly and painfully. So, the slave walked out from the salt plains and into the deep desert with nothing but the clothes on his back. But you see, Ani, this slave was cunning and knew the old ways of the deep.

“Only followers of the deep know kryat dragons nest over underground sources of water. Only those who sat before the grandmother’s hut will know which lizard is poisonous and which leads to a sandhawk hatchery. So the slave not only lived but thrived. He found other slaves and led them to safety. In the deep desert, they built a home and then a community. And as they prospered, this slave came to find the origin of life is where you make it.

“The slave master, Depur the Cruel Striker, learnt the slave had found a life instead of death. And so he organised a raiding party to kill them all. The slave, though, was crafty and when they were captured he told his master that he had found the origin of life. Depur, greedy and foolish, let the slave speak. ‘Over the cliff is the secret,” the slave said, ‘and if you let the slaves and I walk over it you will see it.’

“Depur the fool believed. He took the slaves to the cliff and commanded they walk. The first slave made them stand in a line and hold hands. ‘Walk with me and I will give you the sky.’ And so, they walked. And where they should have fallen, they instead walked through the sky and towards safety. You see, Ani, this slave was not just any slave but the first of the Skywalkers. We are his people and bear his name. You are the Skywalker who will bring the first rain.”

Anakin smiles at her because he knows she speaks the truth. The universe sings with each word she says, the power of Tatooine resonating with each inflection. He mourns that she will never hear how the lava so deep beneath them swirls around them in joy or how a kryat dragon howls half the world away.

When he is three his mother takes him to the grandmother’s hut to listen to the words of their venerated elders. He hears their stories and comes to love each and every slave child—Kitster who is smart as the tiny desert rat and Wald to whom kindness is as easy as breathing. He meets Jira who speaks with a wisdom only those who live off-world can know.

One day a boy who he will never remember calls him a fake for his name. “You’re no Skywalker.”

Anakin is standing on a crate telling the story of the first Skywalker. The universe itself roars in rage but Anakin quells it with a soft smile at this boy trying to be strong. Anakin takes a step off the crate and walks on the air.

They are silent. Kitster and Ald and Jira and the boy and the grandmothers. All of them stare at him in shock and reverence and fear.

“My name is Anakin Skywalker,” he says in Basic. “The one who will bring the rain and descendant of the first Skywalker, Ekkreth himself, through Shmi, fortieth of our water-line. I have no father but the light of the universe.”

He extends his hand to the boy who sought to intimidate me. “We will be free. Do you believe me?”

The boy takes his hand. “Skywalker,” he whispers in reverence.

“We will be free, one day. This I promise on my name.”

That night, it rains on Tatooine for the first time in centuries.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, Anakin does some weird things and sets off on a journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet you're wondering where I've been. Well, it's called The Dark Below and it's kind my main focus.

Things change after he shows the what it means to be a Skywalker, forty-first of his water-line. They say his names in awe. Anakin, the one who brings rain, and Skywalker, descendant of Ekkreth the first slave himself. He sees the way the budding lines of light join them together, the power of faith and hope and belief permeating the deserts.

His mother is not pleased by these developments. “You’re just a child,” she says and holds him close, her fear as clear as Tatooine is hot. “You shouldn’t be the one to do this.”

“You named me Anakin. I brought the rain as you knew I would.” He smiles. “Who was my father?”

She frowns. “You know it’s always been just me.”

“No, mother.” He takes her hands in his own, though really, it’s more that he holds two of her fingers in each hand. “You can’t feel him well, but father is everywhere. Father is the heat of the sun giving warmth to the kryat dragon. Father is each water-line, broken and unbroken, that have existed since the first life. Father is the void which binds hyperspace lanes together.”

Her love for him means she will always fear.

Freedom cannot be gained simply through battle for they have no weapons, nor can it be found by fleeing for they have implants in their bodies.

Watto is a creature of weak will but great cunning. He was the first to notice Anakin’s eyes burn with knowledge and that his hair was less blonde and more spun gold. He also noticed, and even encouraged, Anakin’s interest with machines. Still, he will not simply give them their freedom.

It is midnight when Anakin and three other slaves enter Watto’s residence. The place is grimy and disordered. The sentient they seek sleeps peacefully in the hammock until they open the window.

Watto wakes instantly and whips out a blaster from somewhere. Anakin raises his hand and the blaster goes flying, hitting the wall with a dull clank.

“I knew you were going to be trouble,” Watto says bitterly.

Anakin stops the other slaves from pouncing by extending his arm in a warding gesture. “ _Leave him_ ,” he says in the slave language, and the slaves back down.

“Where is the implant?”

“I have nothing to gain from telling you.”

“I do not want to break your mind.” Father leans over his shoulder and grants him the knowledge. “But for my people, for my promise, I will.”

Father leans over his shoulder and whispers the knowledge of what must be done. Tendrils of serpentine power wrap round Watto’s mind, searching for the answers he seeks. He sees the visions of who Watto was, a sentient not so petty and cruel before he was stranded on Tatooine. It sickens him to twist these memories and change the foundation of who Watto is. But he has made a promise and he will see it through no matter what.

After it is done, Watto becomes his. The sentient’s mind is warped to be subservient. A perfect slave.

Anakin buries the feelings of guilt down. This is the best future available to him of the dozens of choices available. This one has the most possible good endings.

They leave with the knowledge that Anakin has found. It is just before dusk when he and a larger group of slaves stand on the border between deep desert and the salt flats. He removes a knife, the straight blade of their people and raises it high for all to see.

“I gave water as part of my promise. Now, I give blood.”

The explosive implant that keeps him shackled is in his arm. He knows the location perfectly and with his father’s presence guiding him, keeping his hand from shaking, he makes the incision across his arm. Father’s gentle whispers soothe the pain away as he digs through his bloody arm and removes the implant.

There is blood on the sand as he lifts the tool that keeps them enslaved.

“This is what they use,” he says in the high voice of a boy. Yet, not a single slave would dare interrupt a blood-oath. He spits on the ground and lets his water mix with the blood.

“This is how they stop us running. No more. From this I will build a path for our freedom. Return to your masters, and when the time is right, we will return to the desert of our home.”

He is grateful to Jira when she helps bandage his arm in the grandmother’s hut. They have little in the way of supplies, but they have always known how to make do. The stitch will eventually scar but he does not regret it.

“Grandson,” one of the seven elders says when he is healed. “We have permitted your acts too long. Skywalker you are, but we remember the last rebellions.”

“The path you walk down is blood and death,” another says.

He watches them, seeing possible futures as easily as others see the weathered skin of their palms. It is not one future but dozens, some more likely than others.

Anakin smiles gently, deciding which future is most likely to occur.

“The corpse of your fellow slaves in the sand,” he says, looking to the third, and then to the fourth as he continues. “My execution by rope and blade in Mos Esapa. That is what you were going to say.”

The grandmothers have seen much and do not react with the shock or trepidation anyone else would. “We are not youths to be intimidated by such tactics.”

Anakin bows his head in shame. “Forgive me, venerated elders. I meant no disrespect. But a blood and water oath cannot be broken.”

“Then wage this war of yours alone. Do not let the common slave die in the name of your arrogance.”

“There will always be deaths, many of those innocent. But if we do not shed blood now then a thousand more generations shall bear the slave collar.”

Another grandmother scoffs. “You are a boy asking thousands to fight and die for you.”

He inclines his head. “The price will be high,” he agrees sadly. “I understand your hesitance so I will give you a sign of my good faith. I will give any who follow me a piece of freedom. Walk over the edge with me and I will teach you to walk the skies.”

He leaves the hut.

The sun outside is scorching but he is greeted by those who believe in him, those hoping that he will be their promised messiah. He shakes his head.

“Tonight.”

And so, they leave. They will go through their day, obeying their cruel masters. Perhaps they will make it without being whipped or suffering under a harsh boot. Perhaps they won’t. It doesn’t matter.

Anakin spends his time in the shop, cobbling together a dozen parts. He knows where the implant is and he has faith in his father’s guiding hand as he works, Watto dull and lifeless in a corner. It is cruel and he will always hate himself, but for his people that is one sin he will gladly take.

In the evening, it is ready. He waits till the suns have fully set and the slaves are given free reign to do as they please within reason.

They wait for him, the grandmothers and his followers—Kitster and Ald and Jira, those who will always be first amongst equals. His mother is the only true surprise.

“This is the chain that binds us,” he says, showing them the transponder. Then he raises his new contraption. “And this shall be the breaker-of-chains.”

He hands the transponder to one of the grandmothers alongside the kryat dragon leather.

“Tie it to me in the ancient ways.”

 There is a murmur of surprise. “It can only be removed by the one who tied it.”

Anakin nods. “I know. This is my proof. I will walk to the deep desert, to our true home. You will have the chain and you will use, hour after hour. In three days, I will return and show you the chain is broken.”

“This is madness,” his mother says.

“I will always come back to you.”

He holds his arm out to be bound. The grandmother moves quickly and deftly, her fingers never hesitating as she binds the explosive implant to his arm right over the scar it once resided. He can appreciate the symbolism.

“Yasungwa,” she says once it is done, tugging on the straps. It only tightens.

Anakin nods. He is equipped only with the animal-killing spear of his ancestors that doubles as a walking tool. It is all his ancestors needed before and it is all he will need today.

“Three days,” he promises his mother.

He sets off, walking towards the rise win and to an uncertain future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This lowkey is probably going to be a Dune fusion by the time I'm done.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so apparently I started a new work with absolutely no intention of doing so. This will be a collection of one-shots detailing something that vaguely looks like a structured slave rebellion. 
> 
> I use imagery, names and iconography from the [Double Agent Vader](https://archiveofourown.org/series/286908) series by [Fialleril](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fialleril/pseuds/Fialleril). This includes, but is not limited to, the meaning of Anakin's name, the names Depur and Ekkreth, and the usage of the Amatakka language.


End file.
